1. Field
The present disclosure relates to CO2 reforming catalysts, methods of preparing the same, and methods of reforming CO2 using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decreasing the generation of carbon dioxide, the leading greenhouse gas, has become a globally important matter. In addition to the demand for a CO2 decrease due to CO2 discharge regulations, studies on converting CO2 to a specific chemical material to create added value are progressing. Since a method of converting CO2 into H2 and CO (which are used as precursors of chemical materials) using a relatively high temperature dry catalyst reaction of CO2 and CH4 may mitigate CO2 accumulation and recycle CO2 as a useful chemical material, it has been steadily studied in chemical factories and oil refineries where a relatively large amount of CO2 is generated.
However, in the case of a catalyst used in converting CO2, the catalyst may become degraded by the sintering of the catalyst particles during a relatively high temperature reaction, wherein carbon is deposited on the surfaces of the catalyst particles.